Second Life with Sookie Sahara
by erickjes
Summary: Sookie's supernatural adventures in the virtual world of Second Life. Please read future chapters at www.sookiesahara.info
1. Chapter 1

My first day was utterly a disaster. The clothes I had been given were stiff, dull, and gray, the complete opposite of how I would describe myself. The only thing that looked right about me was the short blonde hair. But, even the hair lacked any sign of life without the waves that I was used to running my hands through. I needed to get out of these clothes, and replace them with something more comfortable, something I could move in and feel more like myself. A dress would be perfect, I thought.

There was something I needed to do first, before anything else on my list. I needed to explore my new home that I had chosen to live in, and I'm not talking about my house. I don't actually have one of those. I am currently what you might call a free spirit, living in Mother's warm winds, sleeping and waking up to her beautiful song. If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I feel in complete serenity with nature. I love how the wind feels in my hair, and the warmth of the sun on my back. I enjoy the restless sound of the leaves flickering in the treetops. After all, that is the one reason why I chose this place as my home.

I could feel my feet aching, and looked down to notice something unusual. Besides the uncomfortable pointy shoes that had been given to me, there was something else…long, white arrows embedded in a gravel walkway that led around a high rock wall. I looked up in time to notice others following the arrows. This was quite unusual, as I didn't expect things to be this easy for me. I wondered if all of the other fledglings were given arrows to follow once they arrived, or if this was something only offered on my island. There was definitely something special about this place. I couldn't figure it out, though. Perhaps it was the name or the beauty of it all.

The scenery was absolutely breathtaking. I knew it would be. From every corner of my mind I could hear Mother, from the tall trees swaying back and forth in the wind, to the beautiful birdsong like background music you hear in an elevator, only better.

Again, I noticed someone run past me and disappear behind the wall of rocks where the arrows led. I was hungrily curious to find out what was beyond the wall. Was there more to this already beautiful landscape? I didn't want to wait any longer to find out. I made the decision, just as the others did, to follow the arrows, and see what was waiting for me beyond the rocks.

To my surprise I was stumbling all over the place and couldn't even walk in a straight enough line to follow the arrows. What was wrong with me? It couldn't be the shoes; before I arrived, I was completely capable of wearing high-heeled stilettos down an icy hill without falling. Still, I kept trying, and failed miserably to follow the arrows. I went zigzag, diagonal, and even backwards; I was going anywhere but straight. Eventually, I made it beyond the wall. And then I saw her.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Taller than any human I have ever known, she must have been seven feet tall! I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and slowly crept near her to get a better look. She was wearing a long green dress, and long, beautiful blonde hair adorned her perfectly smooth face. I didn't understand how someone could look so breathtakingly gorgeous.

I noticed she was pointing to my right when I realized I was staring at her for way too long. I looked over to see what she was pointing at when I suddenly understood why the others were following the arrows. All of a sudden, the woman's appeal had been shaken after what my eyes were now looking at. It was just all too much to take in. I had dreamt of this once. Or, so I thought. This astonishing land that the woman was pointing toward had been exactly as I remember in my dreams.

There was a small crick separating where I was currently standing to where I wanted to be. Thankfully, a small wooden, walking bridge had been built over the crick, connecting the Old World to the New World. The Old World, which is where I had first arrived, was small. It would be hard to believe anybody actually made their home there, which is probably why the others had all made their way over the bridge. I decided I would do the same.

I took my first step onto the bridge, and turned my head briefly to look back at the seven foot woman. She appeared frozen in time, not once moving, but managed to lightly nod at me, as if she was saying, _go on, do not be afraid. _I took this as a sign of encouragement and kept walking, until I took my first step into the New World. I turned back once again to look at the woman; maybe, I needed another boost of encouragement. She was back in her original position, hands rested calmly at her sides, looking straight ahead. This was fine with me, as I wanted to explore the New World.

There were signs everywhere. I am sure they were important to read, but I didn't mind them any matter. I was too eager to explore my new home, and was desperate to find a clothing store, to change out of the boring clothes I had been given to wear on arrival. I doubted that I would find any hint of urbanity in a place as free and wild like this new place that I now call home.

I kept following the arrows, or at least trying as best as my feet would let me wander in a straight line. I still haven't figured out the whole walking thing yet, but I did manage to walk myself over to a large white pavilion that was quaintly sitting in the middle of the forest. How odd. What would a pavilion be doing here? I slowly walked over to the pavilion and made my way inside, when I heard sounds coming from beneath my feet. Curious, I walked closer to the center of the pavilion where the sound was coming from, and then it hit me.

Rather, I hit _it_. Hard. Apparently, I had fallen straight down, and crashed right on my butt in the center of the floor. A bit shaken, I made myself get up, when I noticed an outline of a circle drawn around the place where I was standing. Now, what could this be? It surely isn't there by mistake. It must be a target for _something_. At least that's what I think of when I see a circle. Afraid that I was going to be the next target for something, I quickly got out of the center of the circle and moved closer to the bench near the wall. And that's when I met Tobias.

"G'day," he greeted me. That was the first time anybody has ever "g'dayed" me in my entire twenty four years, and it seemed so old fashioned, yet, fit perfectly with the setting.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked him just as politely.

"I'm new." I knew exactly what he meant. He was a fledgling, just like me. Many emotions were crossing his face as he said this; agitation, excitement, and boredom were the ones that I could easily pick out.

"I'm new too." I tried to sound reassuring, letting him know that he could talk to me if he was worried about anything, since that's what his face was telling me. Beyond the anxiety in his eyes, his face was beautiful. His brown hair was trimmed short, and he was wearing a pair of boot cut jeans, with a blue sweater that hung tightly to his chest. He wasn't a big guy, only a few inches taller than me, yet, he seemed masculine all the same.

After chatting a bit, I found out he was from Massachusetts and he had just turned twenty in February. It was nice to meet a fellow fledgling from the U.S.

"So, how do you get out of here?"

Tobias seemed desperate to leave as he asked me this. I couldn't understand how anyone could be desperate to leave a place such as this. On the other hand, I recall being the one to immediately claim this place as my home before even having the chance to explore the outside world. Maybe, Tobias was smarter than I gave him credit for.

"It's easy, I'll show you."

I made it sound easier than it really was. In truth, leaving this place isn't hard to do; it's just the technicality of it all that doesn't make sense.

"First you need to choose where you want to go, and then Teleport."

Even when I said the word, it sounded bizarre. Before now, teleporting was what I saw other people do in the movies. There used to be no such thing as Teleporting until now.

"So, where do you want to go? There are lots of places to explore."

I was going to suggest that we could explore together, but, something told me that he wanted to be alone, and he wanted to get out of here fast. That was fine by me; I didn't mind exploring by myself. I don't consider myself a loner, but I do like to spend a lot of time alone. I get a lot done. Besides, when you're a free spirit like me, it's very suffocating to be tied down to obligations.

I noticed I was talking to myself now, and Tobias was not in sight. Where could he have gone without my seeing him leave? It was a mystery, and mystery it shall remain, I thought as I decided to Teleport as well. Apparently, we both needed to get out of here.

First stop—Vienna Freebies. I had heard that this place had a lot of free things, and most importantly, free clothing. I couldn't breathe in this gray suit that I had been given to wear. The top was too snug, and the pants fit awkwardly. They weren't even long enough for my legs.

Once I arrived, or should I say teleported, I was amazed at all of the stores. I didn't believe that everything could actually be free, but, I would have to find out for myself. I walked into the first store that was nearest me, mainly because I was still stumbling around. I didn't have a chance to ask Tobias if he was experiencing problems with walking as I did. I didn't know if I would ever see him again to ask.

The store was bright, clean, and fully stocked with everything from business suits, to pajamas, to what I call hooker-wear. I turned around to notice a selection of the most beautiful dresses on the back wall, in eight colors. The dress I immediately lay eyes upon was a red, full-length strapless dress. I had to have it, and the best thing was, it was free. I could definitely get used to this treatment!

I tried on the dress and did a little spin, and the elegant flow of the dress spun around me. I knew if I chose this dress, I wouldn't fit in with the other fledglings, as it was much too glamorous. But, I knew better than to go away unsatisfied with regret, rather than satisfied with a wealth of happiness. So, I kept the dress, and left the gray, ugly clothing I had worn previously, behind with the regret.

I felt beautiful in my new dress and didn't want to bother shopping any longer. I knew that I wouldn't find another piece of clothing better than the one I was wearing, anyway. And if I did, chances are that it would be free, are not likely.

"That's a nice dress."

My heart literally jumped and skipped a few beats when I heard his voice, since I thought that I was alone. I turned around to see who the mystery man was and to tell him thanks. He was absolutely, positively glorious, and must have been over six feet tall. What was up with all of these people way too tall for their own good!? Shoulder-length, brown hair framed his masculine face, and something about him seemed otherworldly, in all his male humanness. I couldn't put my finger on it, but, he was definitely different from the others, and a whole lot different from Tobias, as far as appearances go. He was wearing dark pants and a dark shirt that was tight in all the right places. A long cape-like piece of clothing hung down his back, yet, it was a part of his shirt. Kind of like those old fashioned suits that men wear to weddings, with the jacket that has a floor-length tail.

"Thank you….I like your wings." Okay, so what did I just say? I was pretty sure that I just complimented him on his wings. I looked again, just to make sure that he was really wearing wings. He was. This isn't weird I kept telling myself. I mean I did meet a seven foot woman earlier, and to top it all off, I could Teleport. So, his wings shouldn't really be that big of a deal. But, they were. And I wanted them. Not _his_ wings, but a pair of my own. If there is one way to _not_ fit in with the other fledglings, it was to wear a brilliantly, glamorous red dress. And I already had that covered. I'm sure if I had my own wings that would just throw people over the wall, whatever that means.

"I got them at a store not far from here. I can take you there if you like."

Umm, yes I would like you to take me there, I thought to myself. I politely accepted.

"Follow me, then." I willingly wanted to follow him, but, felt reluctant as I remember that I had no control over my feet.

"I'm new to this, and can't walk very well. You might have to wait up for me." I was embarrassed to tell him this, but he nodded and moved ahead. He was so graceful, and moved quickly. I didn't even notice that he had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I eventually caught up with Night a few stores down the street. I walked inside the store and noticed rows upon rows of boxes. A few boxes had signs above them telling what was inside. These boxes were free for anyone, basically gifts for the taking.

I glanced toward the back of the store and saw Night waiting for me next to one of the boxes. I assumed the box held the same pair of wings that Night was wearing.

"Go ahead, open it up." Night gestured his open hand toward the box that he stood by.

After opening the package, I couldn't believe what I found inside. I truly felt like this was the best gift I had ever opened. There must have been 50 different kinds of wings, and the best part of it all, was that they were free!

Each pair of wings had its own unique style with different colors, shapes, and sizes. There were dragonfly wings, bat wings, ladybug wings, angel wings, butterfly wings, and so many wings that I felt like I could fly. I wondered if I would actually be able to fly once I wore the wings. Considering how magical things have felt since my arrival, I wouldn't be surprised.

I felt like Goldilocks as I tried each of them on, but none of them fit just right. The dragonfly wings were too skinny and looked like they could easily break, the angel wings were black, and well, didn't look angelic at all, and I wouldn't be caught dead wearing bat wings. Just the thought of it gave me goose bumps, like I would turn into a vampire or something crazy like that.

I was starting to think why I wanted wings in the first place, it's not like it was Halloween, and I was sure I would look silly—even though Night looked so amazing in his wings. His were black and almost looked transparent. You had to catch them in the right light to even notice they were there, and to appreciate the true beauty of them.

I finally reached the bottom of the box after trying almost every pair of wings on, when I saw the saddest pair of wings, yet. They were a charcoal gray, and very battered as if they had been worn and tossed around several times before.

I lightly stroked my fingers over the blue feathers that lay limply in the bottom of the box. I gasped in shock at what I felt and jumped back so quickly that I lost balance and fell to the ground on my back. What on earth was that!?

I could have sworn I didn't see any small rodent-like animals hiding out in the box. Yet, I swear I had felt something move under my fingers. I didn't bother getting up from the floor and lifted my left leg up to gently kick the box to see if there was anything in it. Nothing. I kicked it once more to make sure.

"Sookie, may I ask what you are doing?" Night looked down on me with confusion as I still lay on the floor. His voice was deep, and omitted a sense of pity for me.

I ignored him, and got back up staring at the box. I had to be absolutely certain that the box was in fact, just a box, and nothing more. Slowly, I walked back over to the mass of cardboard and strewn about wings.

My heart felt like it was going to explode from the rush of adrenaline I felt. I slowly peered inside the box, and let out a breath of air I didn't know I had been holding. Thankfully, there was nothing alive in the box—at least nothing that I could see from where I was standing.

By now, I noticed Night had gone off to look around the store. He was almost certainly thinking I was a lunatic at this point, and he was probably half right.

I smiled at myself, realizing how foolish I acted, and reached inside the box to try on the last pair of wings. My hands were trembling as I slowly reached in the box to grab the mass of gray feathers.

I suddenly felt the need to close my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was because I was scared of what I would see, or scared I wouldn't believe it. With my eyes closed, I barely touched the feathers with the tips of my fingers, and was relieved that nothing had happened. I opened my eyes to look at the wings again. I swear my eyes were playing tricks on me, because I definitely wasn't color blind.

Somewhere between noticing the limp gray wings in the box, to hitting the ground at full force, landing on my back, the wings had changed.

They were now a brilliant blue color, that was as bright as the surrounding sky, and the feathers were full and luxuriously beautiful. I wasn't sure what had just happened, but I was completely absorbed in the shock of it all.

As if I was somehow in a trance, I picked up the feathers and closed my eyes again. This time I didn't tremble, or jump away when the feathers moved beneath my fingers. They were no longer limp, but seemed alive. As if they had a body of their own, I could feel muscles twisting and stretching within the feathers.

A strange feeling consumed my entire body as the feathers attached to my body on their own. A wave of euphoria rushed from my fingers, to the pit of my stomach, all the way down to my toes. It felt like I had been electrocuted, as if electricity was actually running through my body. Accept this kind of electrocution felt good. Not that I knew what it felt like in the first place.

All of a sudden, everything seemed to be a little bit brighter. I could feel a sense of cheerfulness in myself that I didn't have before, as if a permanent smile was attached to my face. I let out small giggle, which was strange, because I wasn't the giggling type. It was like I couldn't control it, I wanted to laugh just for fun.

Suddenly, Night became even more aware of my lunacy. "I see you have found a pair of wings you like?" He sounded a bit more irritated than his face expressed. I wasn't sure why.

"Yes, they are beautiful, aren't they?" I said the words with an uncontrollable slight enjoyment in my voice.

"Indeed, they suit you well." Night complimented me with a twisted expression. I felt like there was something he wasn't telling me.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded. Yet, I couldn't say it with a strict, angry face as I was trying to do.

"Do not worry about me Sookie, it is you that I am worried about. In time you will understand."

What was Night's deal? He was always talking to me as if he was a hundred years old. He seemed to act wise beyond his age. Well, I wasn't going to have none of it, that was for certain.

"Okay, mister, I don't know what you're trying to tell me, but I like these wings, and it is clear that you don't. I see nothing wrong with them, and neither should you."

"Very well, then. May they find you happiness." Okay, if he didn't sound just like a fortune cookie, then I don't know what would!

I was starting to feel a bit drowsy and didn't feel like rebutting his ancient sounding words. If there was anything I wanted to do right now, it was to get some rest.

Just as I was thinking that a nice comfy, bed would sound wonderful right about now, I realized I was homeless. I wondered if Night was homeless too, as a lot of fledglings here were. Somehow, I doubted he was a fledgling. Everything about him seemed prehistoric beyond belief, except for the fact that he was youthfully attractive in every way imaginable….and unimaginable.

"Well Night, I want to thank you for finding these wings for me, but, I need to go to sleep now."

"Good night Sookie, I will talk to you later." Was that a promise, I thought. I sure hoped it was. And with that being said, I teleported back home and found a nice dry, garden of flowers to doze off into.


End file.
